Odd Situation
by x-Panicalysis-x
Summary: Hey, I didn't know we were demons, OKAY! Yes, I suck at summaries. :3nod: Just read, review, don't flame and ENJOY, mm'kaay?[WRITER'S BLOCK]
1. Starting it all

I, sadly, do not own Inuyasha, the pepsi company or anything. Sadly... I don't even own Winnie and Sabrine! They're based on me and meh fuu. Although it seems non-Inu at the beginning, read on...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sabrine eyed her friend Winnie, carefully.

"You're coming to my house this weekend," she announced, a smug look upon her face, which was framed by blonde hair that extended to her jawline. Her 'emo' glasses hung on the tip of her nose, and she needed to push them up.

"Okay, then," Winnie replied, poking a 'chicken patty' that was supplied for school lunch. Her own hair was brown and longer than Sabrine's, reaching a little bit past her shoulders.

Winnifred Paine and Sabrine Jahene had been friends for 3 years, since 5th grade. You do the math. Winnie tossed her hair back and squinted at the clock. 1 minute 'till Study Hall, which was frightfully boring. Nothing to do. Winnie followed the strict rule of 'do homework at home'. She knew that Sabrine had gym or P.E. next, which they both loathed with every fiber of their beings.

"I have gym.." Sabrine moaned, getting up from the flat blue seat.

"Sorry 'bout that," sang Winnie in a high pitched voice, happy that she didn't have that class for exactly 72 hours.

Today was Friday, and it was like a Sabbath for Sabrine and Winnie. No school for 2 days! Woo! Study hall dragged onward slowly like always, then Common Time, THEN the last class of the day. Spanish.

Winnie twirled the phone cord around her finger while Sabrine tapped her black-Coneversed foot.

"But..Penny.." she pleaded to her step-mom.

"Oh, _fine,_ Winnie, you can go!" barked Penny so loudly that Sabrine winced.

"Bye, thanks!" Winnie cheered, slamming the phone and spinning on her heel in one fluid motion.

"Yesssss..Now, let's go, the bus is gonna leave!" Sabrine said, pulling Winnie along to her bus. The YELLOW SHUTTLE OF DOOM.

Winnifred was used to having a shorter bus ride, but that didn't matter. The bus took them over into the 'boonies' where houses were varying from 10 feet to 10 miles apart. Sabrines house was large and white, a large green patch of land to the left of it. A gigantic, old tree sat in the yard, looking both horrorific but friendly and familiar. Their footsteps were the only sound amidst the barking of Flower, Sabrine's next door neighbor's((And cousin's)) dog.

Sabrine spun around to Winnie.

"So..Whaddya wanna do?" she asked as she pulled open the door to the hall way which lead into the kitchen.

"What do we always do, Brinie?" Winnie asked, beaming.

"Watch Inuyasha and hang out drinking Mountain Dew and being totally random?" she suggested, pulling one out of the 'fridge.

"E-xactly!" chirped Winnie.

7 Hours later…

It was about 10 at night, and the house was silent. Except for Sabrine and Winnie trying to 'keep it down'. Which wasn't really being successful.

"Hey.." said Sabrine in a low voice, "Wanna play the Ouija board?"

Winnie gasped. "Yess…" she replied in a whisper, almost inaudible.

Sabrine took it out of her closet and switched off the lights…

Little did they know…

That the Ouija board would bring them MUCH peril…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aww..I know, sucky ending! Well, that's to get readers HOOKED! Ha haaaaaa….Read on, leave me a review too. NO FLAMING! I'm new…

-Snivel-


	2. This is awkward

I don't own Inuyasha, nor will I ever…BUT, if you shall review, tell me if I should make a fic with Inuyasha's twin, and Chihiro, my made up charries!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is there a _spirit _here?" asked Sabrine, as Winnie's hands lightly touched the marker, thingie.((AN: Whatever they're called..Oo;;))

It wavered, then flew to YES, then wriggled in the center.

"U……..A….R…E……C…O….M….I…..N…G……..R…I..G…H..T…..N..O..W.." Winnie and Sabrine said as the marker thingie went to each of the letters.

"G-going where..?" Winnie whimpered.

It didn't answer, only sank flat into the floor, and the marker-thingie disappeared.

"WHAT THE FU- -" Sabrine yelled, only to be silence by a flash of purple light, and the Ouija board surface become mottled and purple. It sucked her in, and Winnie dove after her without a second thought.

"SABRINE!" she barked, feeling strange ast the portal pulled them through time and space at a pace of..

3.5 seconds…

It all blurred.

They landed, hard, on grass. Near trees…Near a well..Near a group of people they recognized from..Somewhere………TV…..

But, near a WELL?

"Kagome, DON'T GOO!"

"Inuyasha, OSUWARI! I'm going! I have to take a test!"

"Oh, what the FU- -"

They recognized them. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara.

They all stared at the 2 girls.

"Demons!" Inuyasha exclaimed, pointing at us.

"No, we're just human!"

"I see the EARS, DAMMIT, you're a demon!"

Winnie felt the top of her head, as did Sabrine, and they screamed. Fox ears, which were black. Tails extended from their 'backsides', different ones. Winnie's was bristly and curled around her waist, and Sabrine's was that of a fox.

"Shishi Inu..I'm an akita..!" exclaimed Winnie, feeling her tail.

"Doggy!" shouted Sabrine, tackling her despite the odd looks they were getting. "Ohhh..You're a HANYOU!…To a degree."

"Incase you forgot, Sa-chan, this isn't laughing matter!" Winnie barked. (AN; No pun intended! ;;)

"You're a HANYOU! How ISN'T that funny!" Sabrine demanded, as Inuyasha growled and started to her, a claw around her neck.

"Who are you and why are you here? And what do you have against HANYOUS?" growled he, and Sabrine broke away.

"Don't do that, and we were sucked through a portal made by our Ouija board!" snapped Sabrine, "And, hanyous are funny,"

"Ouija boards.." shuddered Kagome, "I didn't know they could do THAT.."

"What are they?" asked Sango, as Miroku was eyeing the 2 girls.

"Ouija boards are _boards_ with a marker thinga bob that allows you to communicate with the dead, or any other spiritual thing," explained Kagome.

Miroku dropped to a knee infront of Winnie and asked, "Will you bear my children?"

"No, I'm only 13!" she said.

"So..You're saying that if you were older, you'd screw Miroku?" asked Sabrine, giggling.

"Hell no!" Winnie cried, jumping back.

"I'm not THAT bad, am I?" he whined.

"No, just- -" began Winnie, but was interrupted by a frustrated Kagome.

"O-KAY, you guys will tag along with us to get the.."

"Shikon no Tama shards."

She looked puzzled, but didn't think much of it and continued, "Untill we find a way to bring you back,"

Every one agreed, and Shippo ran to perch on Winnie's shoulder, while Kirara took Sabrine's head.

"Now…..Where to, seeing as I'm not going to take the test..?" asked Kagome.

"There's one place I wanna visit.." said Sabrine, smirking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yay! Well, if anyone can guess where the Kouga-loving Sabrine wants to go, they get cookies.

Kythe: It's YOUR vote, people, on whether or not Chihiro and I get into a fic!

Chihiro: .


	3. The flying glomp hug saves the day!

I don't own Inuyasha, just this plot. And, Winnie and Sabrine. Kind of. Well, ENJOY. XD

* * *

"Oh, no!" cried Winnie, "Not _KOUGA!"_

"But I lurve him! Now let's head to his den!" cheered Sabrine, running off with insane speed. Sure, she was in track and fast, but she'd never run this fast before.

"Is..She a bit.._special?_" inquired Miroku, talking to Winnie as if she, herself, was a bit _special._

"No..Just an otaku," she sighed, motioning for everyone else to go to the wolf dens.

With Sabrine..

"Get OFF me, you damn kitsune!" yelled Kouga, who was on the ground, embraced by a rambling, crazy kitsune girl in odd clothes with chains on the pants.

"And we'll have a big HOUSE, and lots of KIDS, and.."

Winne analyzed the situation, and smiled, seeing her friend's weak spot open. The **ARMPIT.**

"NO, WINNIE, STOP TICKLING MEEEEEEE!" wailed the crazy kitsune girl between high pitched hyper-active-crack-head-with-a-sugar-rush laughs.

"Run, Koga, before she gets you!" shouted Shippo, who'd felt for the poor wolf.

He didn't need Shippo's prompting, he'd taken off just before the words came out, whimpering.

"Oh…My…Goddess," Winnie whispered, picking up 2 jewel shards from the ground, "Her flying hug-glomp managed to knock out the shards in his legs!"

Everyone twitched and fell back, large anime sweatdrops on their heads.

"Well, she managed to get them..Maybe they'll be useful," Sango said.

Shippo was entranced by the happy and repetitive back-and-forth motions of Sabrine's tail, who was spacing out, "I _will_ get my bishie, oh yes, my beautiful, beautiful wolf.."

* * *

"Hmm…I might be able to utilize their strengths, those strange demons.." said Naraku, to himself, "And I know JUST how to do it.."

A smirk played at his lips, and Kanna sensed what was coming. She put the tainted shinkon shard into her mirror, and perhaps, showed some emotion? Maybe, excitement, pity, worry, or some combination? Her eyes softened again, but it went away just as quickly.

"Kanna,"

"I know," she said, getting up.

* * *

Short, I know, but I must leave it at that, I'm not sure how to go about it…SO, read, review, NO FLAMING, and enjoy the next installment! 


	4. Dun nun NUUUUUUNNNN

Yay! Chapter 4! Yet again, I own nothing but the plot. :3nod:

* * *

Kanna landed softly beside Kagura, who was already surveying the area.

"They're near, Kanna, you have to- -" began Kagura, only to be interrupted.

"I _know._ Stop treating me like a child," she said in a low whisper.

Kagura looked as if she'd been slapped. And to her, it was like that. She pushed it to the far corner of her mind, but it stayed there, annoying her even though it seemed to minor and unimportant.

"Just go, Kanna," she said, still exasperated by Kanna's snappish interruption.

Kanna glared for a moment, then took off while Kagura made the air still.

* * *

Kagome was still kind of freaked out, but a bit happy at the same time, with 2 more glimmering shards in her possession.

"Who'd ever think that Sabrine would help out, eh?" yawned out Winnie.

"'Eh'? Since when are you Canadian?" growled Sabrine.

"Since..You're stupid, so shut up," Winnie snapped.

Sabrine contemplated this, and Inuyasha laughed.

"Wow! You guys 'ave some stupid logic!" he said between laughter.

Kanna hid behind a tree, her mirror glowing a deep toxic purple color. The tainted shard pulsated once more, then subsided and dissipated into the glassy surface again.

Her eyes, once again possibly showed emotion, but went away to the soulless orbs that they formerly were. She stepped out from the tree, infront of the odd demons.

"WHAT THE HELL!" demanded Sabrine.

"Your soul…." Said Kanna distantly, and a white foggish substance was drawn out of Sabrine, then Winnie. They flew out again, only slightly purple now. Her eyes narrowed.

"Damn…..It didn't work," she said, turning to walk off.

"That…..Was odd," Shippo said.

"Umm..Miroku, is anything wrong with me?" asked Winnie.

He put a hand over her, then ran his hand over her. No, not touching, he isn't THAT bad…No, he is, nevermind. His eyes were closed briefly, then, "No…You might be more prone to sickness, but, nothing like mutation and the like," he said, very matter-of-factly.

A few days later…

"We've REALLY made some progress! We have 3 new jewel shards!" exclaimed Sango, admiring the pretty ¼ complete Shikon jewel.

"Thanks to Winnie and her mad skillz," Sabrine said, pawing at it.

Flashback!

They heard a loud snarl, and a pig demon burst into the clearing where Winnie and Sabrine were.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he demanded, his wicked sword pointing at Winnie. Sabrine shrieked.

"Who!"

"The miko with the jewel shards! I need MORE!"

"No today, you fat pig..With your music…"

He growled, and lunged at Winnie, sword raised high.

Suddenly, she felt herself moving without thinking. Winnie jumped up and over him, feet then pushed into the small of his back, pushing him into the ground. He rolled over quickly, causing her to be knocked off balance. He stabbed at her feet, only knicking her ankle, and she jumped away again, then studying the situation. Words came to her head…Strange words.

"Soul Fire!" she said, hurling a palmful of blue fire, which cut into the demon's head, killing him. A jewel shard flew up, landing just short of Sabrine, who was now watching with interest.

"Whooooaaaa…" giggled Winnie, falling upon her back.

End flashback

"Think you can do it again?" asked Inuyasha, hoping for a yes.

"And NOT look for a way to get home…? I think we can," said Winnie, smiling.

Sabrine nodded her agreement, a broad grin crossing her own face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good job, Kanna…Exactly as we've planned." Said Naraku.

"Thank you, Naraku," she replied, smiling a bit.

* * *

Le _gasp!_ Kanna SMILING! What's the world coming to! Well...Keep readin'. ANd reviewin'.


	5. Nani!

I dun own Inuyasha!

Late..I know..But, the other will be up by the week's end. It's spring break for me and I'm doing..Spring..Breakky...Things..I also have a Yu Yu Hakusho story on quizilla that is a priority..

* * *

Winnie yawned, a sudden feeling of exhaustion coming over her.

"_Man,_ I'm tired!" she said, lying on her back to admire the stars.

"Why so suddenly?" wondered Sabrine, putting a hand upon Winnie's forhead, "You're warm,"

"Miroku _did_ say I'd be more prone to sickness. It's probably just a little cold." Winnie concluded, rolling to her side. She fell asleep immediately.

"Well, I guess we're sleeping, then," said Inuyasha, as Kagome layed out her sleeping bag.

A few hours later….

It was still dark, but the sky was regaining a tad bit of dusky color. Winnie stirred restlessly, and her eyes snapped open. They were no longer the deep brown color she was born with, but now purple. It was light at the top, but it faded into deep violet towards the bottom.

She wasn't herself.

Winnie rose her hand up high, glowing a celestial blue, the swung it downward, hurling the fire at Kagome.

"Winnie! What the fck are you DOING!" yelled Inuyasha, who had watched her hurl the fire from afar.

She merely rolled her head to the side and back, swinging her arm down at him. White-hot needles of fire pinned him to the tree, and Winnie swiped again at Kagome, who was readying her bow. Sabrine growled, then hurled her OWN fire, deep red, at Winnie, who surround that fire with hers and let it smolder into he ground. Kagome's arrow flew, Sango's hiraikotsu was thrown, and a sutra was as well.

The paper of the sutra was burned, and the hiraikotsu was dodged, but the sacred arrow was immolated by the soul fire, turned around, and fired back at Kagome.

It hit the mark.

"NO! KAGOME!"

* * *

Short..Pouts


	6. Sorry for the cliffeh, folks

I'm sorry for the hiatus...I just..Ehh, read.

* * *

Kagome fell down to her knees, eyes glazed over, and she wrenched the flaming arrow out of her chest.

Shippo, Sango and Inuyasha all ran to her, Miroku standing there as if to fight Winnie. Winnie smirked slightly, stuck her left arm to the side, and whirled in place. And as she did so, many blue tendrils of soul fire shot out. Sango was hit, Miroku had spun his staff quick enough so the fire would break and dissapear, Inuyasha was right behind him, and Shippo was too short.

"Follow my lead!" Miroku yelled. He jumped up at Winnie, staff aimed to jab Winnie with the top. Suddenly, the hiraikotsu was hurled, hitting Winnie's side, and a claw slashed at her back, not too hard. Her back arched, Miroku took a sutra and punched it down into Winnie's stomach.

Sabrine was sitting on the ground farther away, looking a bit horrified.

"W-winnie..." she said softly.

In Winnie's mind...

I heard my name. Such afamiliarvoice...Iknow I knowit...But from where?

All I saw was black.

All I heard was an echo, a fearful echo, of "W-winnie.."

All I felt was regret and pain.

Oh, utter pain..

This was strange, how I felt..

I also felt as if something in me was ripped out...

Being in this state, I couldn't really tell what it was.

Color faded back in...

Out

Winnifred sat up suddenly, and memories just poured in.

She started to cry, "Kagome, I'm so sorry!"

"Kagome's...not breathing." Sango said solemnly.

"W-what!"

"No heart beat...No pulse." Sango said in a low voice.

Sabrine had her head down, blonde hair obscuring her face. She turned away, and I heard crying.

Kagome had been layed down on a blue-and-white checked blanket, only wearing, that Winnie could see,her skirt, socks and shoes, but with bandages all around her chest. Inuyasha's hung head was over Kagome's, Miroku was praying, and Shippo was leaning on Kilala, a watchful eye upon Kagome.

"I-i...I can't..I.."

"We know..You didn't do it...Naraku did a pretty good job of hiding the aura in the soul mask he put over yours. And Sabrine."

"Sabrine has one?"

"Yes. But hers does something very different.." Sango said, shifting her weight and looking at the sky. It was that calm twilight time of day, when the stars are mere sparkles in the sky. The sky itself was pale blue, clouds being pink and stretched across the sky like cotton.

"What?"

"It exploits her fears."

* * *

Buh-nuh-NUUUUHHHHHHHH! You guys tell me if Kags should pull through or not! >3 Well, I know what'll happen...Just wait. And I apologize again for the hiatus. Meow 3


	7. I am THE FEAR

Please don't kill me, please don't kill me...I'm a sick, twisted bitch! Holy crap! I was telling this to my friend and she STARED at me for the longes time and edged away...Hahahaha...

* * *

Sabrine began to cry harder. 

"Fears? Like..arachnaphobia?" Winnie asked.

"No..Like..fear of being alone. Fear of..of everyone she loves dying horribly. Fear of her not being able to do anything to help." Sango said, eyes softening as as glanced at Sabrine. "She's constantly haunted of frightful images of those things happening. SHe's an extremely powerful demon. You are more powerful than she, that's why she was masked and you possessed."

"How..do you know all of this?" Winnie asked in a defensive tone. Kagome still didn't move.

Sango smiled. "Kanna...Is acting strange. Shortly after you black out, she came in peace and told us what happened. She wanted us to free her from Naraku."

"She..really?"

"Yes...Anything else you want to know?"

"Not at the moment, all-knowing Sango."

Sabrine's shoulders were wracked with sobs, as she was trying to resist these horrorific illusions...

Sabrine's Mind

Winnie stood there infront of me, smiling brightly. But..A demon came down and put his hand around her neck and promptly squeezed. Her face was wet from tears and she was pleading and trying to breathe as best she could, but the demon's claws pierced her windpipe, and she fell to the ground.

I tried to yell out to her, but all that came out was a hoarse squeak...My own face was wet from tears, as I tried to move for her, but I fell to my knees and couldn't move otherwise.

Inuyasha came up to Winnie, and looked around in anger, but the demon's sword decapitated him, and his head rolled right infront of me. I cried harder. Then I attempted to shut my eyes, but no avail.

Kagome ran up, tried to run in fear, but claws pierced her chest and ripped out her heart.

Sango and Miroku came up, held their weapons up defensively, but the hiraikotsu and staff were used to beat them to death.

'Ohhhh...No!' I thought, trying to avert my gaze as Shippo and Kirara hopped up, and the rosary around Miroku's hand was used to strangle them.

ANd there was nothing I could do.

Normal P.O.V.

Winnie found herself next to her friend, trying to calm her, but thw rods weren't breaking through to her.

"SABRINE!" she yelled.

"It won't work. We need to break through the mask, and it's strong. Nothing can do it."

Inuyasha suddenly slapped his neck.

"MYOGA! Just the flea we wanted to see!" Miroku said, picking the flea demon up. He explained to Myoga what happened to Sabrine.

He sighed.

"It's quite an old ritual..To gain the ability of Soul Cutting to your sword...It's considered sadistic, actually."

"What is it?" Inuyasha growled.

"W-well...It's a sword attribute that allows you to break soul fixations or break souls of others...To acquire it.  
You stew your sword in the blood of your enemy, and add something that represents the fixation you'll break.  
I suggest blood of everyone present..." he said, rubbing his hands together.

"Koga..." Inuyasha was, cracking his claws.

"What about Naraku?"

"Well...Koga's takin' my woman! Off to slay the wolf we go!"

"Someone needs to watch over Kagome." Winnie said.

"Well..I'll need a fightin' force..SO I nominate Miroku, Sabrine and SHippo to stay."

"That works."

"Let's kill him!"

* * *

KOUGA FANGIRLS DON'T KILL ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -Dodges things- 


End file.
